pisa_manamafandomcom-20200214-history
Marty Mountain
Marty Mountain (historically known as Martinus Mountain) refers to all development in, under, on top of and around the twin hills where the settler Marty first made his home. Its fortress, tower, mine and surrounding structures - which are of an absolutely unparalleled combined size - cement its status as the capital settlement in the Commonwealth of Aresas. Rich in winding corridors and exclusively composed of cobblestone, it is generally considered the world's easiest place to get lost. Founding When forefathers of the Ayreon dynasty traversed the area to the Mountain's north, it soon became apparent that the hostile wilds and arid deserts were unsuitable for habitation. After finally crossing the desert, these first settlers came upon two fertile mountains where they dug the first primitive cave, to seek shelter from the many dangerous creatures. This initial shelter eventually developed to become the very heart of the Mountain, where most of its basic facilities are still located. Though technological progress has traditionally been slow, the new denizens of the mountain were fascinated by the many uses of the cobblestone found in its innards, and a first construction project was soon decided on; originally intended as a beacon for stray wanderers, building began on a tower which would later be known as Lux Caelum, one of the most recognisable landmarks in all of Pisa Manama. Mein Mine Due to the nature of Marty Mountain, it's not clear where the fortress ends and the mine starts. In a way, Mein Mine is all over Marty Mountain, as it is the source of all material (cobblestone, chiefly) used in its development. Featuring several entrances, a safehouse, underground keeps, countless chambers, crags and even being connected to a hostile stronghold, it is often said there's more to see under Marty Mountain than on top of it. However, despite its massive reach and sophistication, it has yet to yield its exploiters diamonds. Lux Caelum Built using seemingly endless amounts of cobblestone from Mein Mine, Lux Caelum Tower '''is the crowning landmark perched on top of Marty Mountain. Reaching 80 meters from the ground, it is far and away the tallest structure in Pisa Manama and depending on the weather, its top may not even be visible from the ground. Though initially a straightforward design, the complex being constructed at its top is part of a far bolder project inspired by a library-maze built in ancient times. Quoting its architect, development remains "far from finished". The capital city of the Commonwealth, which only recently started construction in the Mountain's vicinity, is said to tie into the project with additional heaven-piercing towers. Gyarada Waterworks As Marty Mountain struggled with water supplies from its inception, the '''Gyarada Waterworks were eventually built to alleviate the situation. Gathering rainwater from hills further to the east, the aqueduct delivers a steady stream of drinkable water to the fortress' main floor. Like most of Marty Mountain, it is both made out of cobblestone and not entirely finished. Miscellaneous developments Apart from these features, Marty Mountain is connected to several development sites in its general area. Notable of these are Aresas' oldest train station and a tree garden planted in the desert. A decorated cobblestone road connects Marty Mountain to Lake Harmakhis.